


Overestimated

by Anime_Pee



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Public Wetting, Tumblr request, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Pee/pseuds/Anime_Pee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev knew it was a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overestimated

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr request & I'm gross, soooo.... 
> 
> If you don't know what omorashi is,   
> 1.) Don't look it up   
> 2.) don't read this lmao

This was a bad idea, Lev thinks, this was a very bad idea. Fuck Hinata and his bladder. 

It all started because the shrimp couldn’t hold his bladder. 

“That’s like the fifth time he’s had to pee today,” Kuroo snickered, watching Hinata make a beeline for the bathroom. 

Bokuto chuckled, Akaashi, Tsukishima and Kenma looked unimpressed as always and Yaku was still scowling about a crack about his height Bokuto had made earlier. 

“We can’t all be giants with absurdly large bladders like Tsukishima and Lev,” Yaku sniffed. 

Tsukishima made a ‘tch’ noise at being brought into the stupidity. Lev made his own noise of protest, but Yaku chalked it up to him being his impatient self and squeezed his hand too hard. 

Kuroo wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder and grinned. “I bet my boyfriend’s bladder is much more efficient than yours.” 

Tsukishima full on groaned this time, and Lev looked down at Yaku, trying to plead with the shorter boy with his eyes to please, don’t  
take the challenge, not this time.

But, if there was one thing Yaku was determined to do, it was make people appreciate Lev like he does. 

Sometimes it’s cute, sometimes it’s tiring. This time, it’s tiring.   
Kuroo and Yaku have been pushing drinks on their boyfriend’s for the past half hour. 

Already, Lev has to pee. From the looks of things, so does Hinata. Again.   
Kenma pinched the bridge of his nose as Kuroo and Bokuto talk, rather loudly, about water and other times they were desperate.

They’ve been in line for a new rollercoaster that had just opened up this spring, and the wait is still 110 minuets. The line behind them is thirty minuets worth, Lev knows that if either of them move, they’re not going to get their spot back, even if their friends hold it. 

Hinata can’t leave, which means Lev can’t leave. 

Yaku is leaning against his side, always extra sleepy in the heat. Normally, Lev coos about how cute he is when he’s like this, as sleepiness always seem to smooth out his rough edges, but this time he stands stiffly. 

The shorter boy seems to notice, as he grumbles about Lev being the worst pillow ever before nuzzling against his arm. 

The line moves again and they pause at 100 minutes. Tsukishima slaps his hand over Kuroo’s mouth. 

“Stop talking about piss,” he demands. 

Kuroo looks up at him innocently and Bokuto smirks. 

“Have to go already, Tsukki?” he teases, before he throws his arm around Lev’s shoulders. It jostles Yaku, who groans in protest. “Lev here doesn’t have to go at all, right?” 

“Uh,” Lev says, glancing down at Yaku. “Right.” 

“I knew he would win!” Hinata cheers, jumping up and down before his face sours and he realises it wasn’t such a great idea. 

Kenma sighs and Akaashi hasn’t looked at them since they all got in line. 

“Taller people get all of the advantages,” Yaku complains, “I’m going to have to go pee once we’re done here.” 

“Are you sure you can hold it?” Bokuto taunts, ruffling Yaku’s hair. “You are tiny, after all. I wouldn’t be surprised if all of you was.” 

“wha- you asshole!” Yaku yells, lunging at him. 

Akaashi face palms as they chase each other around the small area and Kenma hides behind Tsukishima. The people behind them are talking about immature they all are, but no ones really paying attention to them. 

Kuroo watches them with a grin on his face. Yaku shoves Lev to get to Bokuto and he groans when it agitates his bladder. 

The line moves again to 95 minutes. Lev unthinkingly crosses his legs. By the time he realises what he’s done, it’s too late; Bokuto and Kuroo are already grinning at him menacingly. 

“Ohoho, have to already Lev?” Kuroo says, stepping forward. 

Lev and Yaku both tense up. 

“That’s cheating!” Yaku declares, as Bokuto starts making whooshing noises with his mouth and Kurok starts poking and prodding at his aides. 

Lev shivers as desperation wrecks his body. He can feel the pressure of his bladder and the downward pull of gravity on the liquid it holds. 

It feels like the pee is settling right inside the opening, ready to spill out at a moments notice. 

Yaku grinds his teeth together when Kuroo and Bokuto don’t stop, and immediately turns to do the same to Tsukishima. Kenma quickly pops out from his hiding spot. 

The line moves to 90 minutes. 

Tsukishima is easily fighting off Yaku, but Lev is struggling, having been double timed. 

At the 75 minute mark, Akaashi finally takes pity on him and pulls Bokuto to his side. 

Lev has a much easier time fighting off just Kuroo rather than when it was the two of them. 

At the 50 minute mark, Tsukishima shoved Yaku away. 

“You guys were trying to see how long it took one of us to give up, not piss ourselves,” he grumbles, shamelessly grabbing his crouch. 

Nodding in agreement, Lev squeezes his shaky legs together. 

“Too late,” Hinata squeaks. 

With everyone paying attention to Tsukishima and Lev, they had forgotten that Hinata was the first one to become desperate. 

They all watch in surprise as his bladder gives and his urine spatters onto the hot pavement. Kenma steps in front of his blushing boyfriend to shield him from everyone else’s view. Tsukishima and Lev both have to look away with a strained face. 

Hinata shivers against Kenma’s back when he’s finished and the bottle blond blushes. 

As soon as the first splattering noise ends, another begins and Lev looks at Tsukishima in surprise. The natural blond is staring straight faced at Kuroo, who’s a stuttering mess. 

Watching Tsukishima seems to be the last straw. His underwear floods first, making his thighs warm, before it slowly trails down his legs. 

It soaks through his jeans and the relief is euphoric. He and Tsukishima sigh at the same time, and he wonders briefly if Hinata and Tsukishima felt as wonderful as he does. 

He doesn’t have it in him to blush until he’s empty. 

“Couldn’t have Hinata being the only one,” Tsukishima drawls, “he was gonna cry.” 

“Was not!” Hinata yells, scrubbing at his face. 

Kenma rubs his back and Hinata slumps against him. 

The people in front and back of them have shuffled away, trying to get as far as they can from the piss soaked group. A few people even shuffle away. 

“My boyfriend won,” Yaku says, after a few seconds of silence.

“God damn it, Tsukki,” Kuroo grumbles. 

“It’s Hinata’s fault,” he says with a shrug. “Besides, we would’ve been here all day if we really waited for Lev to give up.” 

“Yeah,” Lev lies weakly. 

Yaku grins and places a hand on Lev’s shoulder, trying to avoid the yellow puddle. 

“Damn right.”


End file.
